1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for setting anchors and more particularly pertains to a new anchor setting device for setting a concrete anchor into concrete and leaving a desired length exposed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for setting anchors is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for setting anchors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,539; U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,913; U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,779; U.S. Pat. No. 5.512,649; U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,600; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 357,855.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new anchor setting device. The inventive device includes a body having a bore extending through the body. The body has a first end and a second end. The bore of the body is threaded whereby the bore is designed for releasably receiving a threaded end of a concrete anchor. The body has a slot extending through a side of the body whereby the bore is viewable through the slot in the side of the body designed for facilitating insertion of the threaded end of the concrete anchor a desired length into the bore. The first end of the body is designed for being struck by an impact device whereby the body is designed for driving the concrete anchor into a hole in an anchoring surface when the first end of the body is struck by the impact device. The second end of said body is adapted for abutting against the anchoring surface when the concrete anchor is driven into the hole whereby the threaded end of the concrete anchor extends the desired length from the hole in the anchoring surface.
In these respects, the anchor setting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of setting a concrete anchor into concrete and leaving a desired length exposed.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of devices for setting anchors now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new anchor setting device construction wherein the same can be utilized for setting a concrete anchor into concrete and leaving a desired length exposed.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new anchor setting device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the devices for setting anchors mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new anchor setting device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art devices for setting anchors, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a body having a bore extending through the body. The body has a first end and a second end. The bore of the body is threaded whereby the bore is designed for releasably receiving a threaded end of a concrete anchor. The body has a slot extending through a side of the body whereby the bore is viewable through the slot in the side of the body designed for facilitating insertion of the threaded end of the concrete anchor a desired length into the bore. The first end of the body is designed for being struck by an impact device whereby the body is designed for driving the concrete anchor into a hole in an anchoring surface when the first end of the body is struck by the impact device. The second end of said body is adapted for abutting against the anchoring surface when the concrete anchor is driven into the hole whereby the threaded end of the concrete anchor extends the desired length from the hole in the anchoring surface.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new anchor setting device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the devices for setting anchors mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new anchor setting device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art devices for setting anchors, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new anchor setting device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new anchor setting device which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new anchor setting device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such anchor setting device economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new anchor setting device which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new anchor setting device for setting a concrete anchor into concrete and leaving a desired length exposed.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new anchor setting device which includes a body having a bore extending through the body. The body has a first end and a second end. The bore of the body is threaded whereby the bore is designed for releasably receiving a threaded end of a concrete anchor. The body has a slot extending through a side of the body whereby the bore is viewable through the slot in the side of the body designed for facilitating insertion of the threaded end of the concrete anchor a desired length into the bore. The first end of the body is designed for being struck by an impact device whereby the body is designed for driving the concrete anchor into a hole in an anchoring surface when the first end of the body is struck by the impact device. The second end of said body is adapted for abutting against the anchoring surface when the concrete anchor is driven into the hole whereby the threaded end of the concrete anchor extends the desired length from the hole in the anchoring surface.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new anchor setting device that facilitates the setting of a concrete anchor in concrete.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new anchor setting device that allows a concrete anchor to be set into concrete leaving a desired length of the concrete anchor exposed.